


In Sharp Focus

by so-ellie-s (Elsfia)



Series: Fictober 2020 [13]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Jedi: Fallen Order (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fictober 2020, Gen, Meditation, Missing Scene, Pre-Relationship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27309595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsfia/pseuds/so-ellie-s
Summary: Кэл очень часто медитирует. Меррин просто ищет повод побыть рядом.
Relationships: Cal Kestis/Merrin
Series: Fictober 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994134
Kudos: 2





	In Sharp Focus

**Author's Note:**

> [Ссылка на фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/readfic/9976714)  
> Фиктобер #18: “you don’t see it?” + #25: “sometimes you can even see”.

— Нет волнения, — Кэл глубоко вздохнул, — есть покой. Нет невежества — есть знание. Нет страсти…

Меррин приоткрыла глаза, покосилась в сторону. Кэл сидел с закрытыми глазами, и лицо его было так безмятежно, что если бы не шевелились губы, то показалось бы, что он ушёл глубоко в себя.

Она не раз заставала его за медитацией. Он порой часами сидел с безупречной осанкой, напоминая живую статую — живую только тем, что его грудь и плечи легонько вздымались от мерного дыхания. Меррин не была уверена, что смогла бы просидеть столько абсолютно неподвижно. Да что там; не прошло и пяти минут, как они начали, а у неё уже стали затекать ноги.

Кэл открыл глаза, встречаясь с ней взглядом, и замолчал. Меррин смутилась, осознав, что пропустила его последние слова. Впрочем, толку от всей этой мантры никакого и не было.

— Проще медитировать с закрытыми глазами, — терпеливо объяснил он.

— Прости, — пробормотала она. — Не получается.

— Ты чересчур сильно нервничаешь, — заметил Кэл.

Меррин надула губы.

— Вовсе нет.

— По тебе этого не видно, — он едва-едва улыбнулся, — но я ощущаю отголосок твоих эмоций в Силе.

— О. — Как это глупо с её стороны, в самом деле. Меррин замялась, под вопросительным взглядом Кэла чувствуя необходимость объяснить причину своего волнения, но вдруг нашлась: — Это от того, что не получается.

Это было отчасти правдой. Ей не хотелось, чтобы Кэл посчитал её неспособной, слабой или эмоционально уязвимой, кого-кого — только не её! — и то, что у неё не выходило просто расслабиться для медитации… А, да кого она обманывала. Меррин просто слишком много беспокоилась о том, что там подумает про неё Кэл.

Вот бы только он этого не понял — или не прочёл там её мысли каким-то неведомым образом с помощью своих джедайских приёмов. Это казалось ужасно постыдным; но Меррин никогда не встречала подобных Кэлу. На Датомире она знала только свирепых Братьев Ночи да случайных пришельцев, худшим из которых был Маликос. Ей никогда не было дела до того, что о ней думали все они; ей как никогда хотелось, чтобы Кэл о ней думал _хорошо_.

— Ты слишком напряжена, — продолжил стоять на своём Кэл. — Нужно расслабиться прежде, чем ты сможешь действительно медитировать.

— Как? — вырвалось у неё. Она не умела «расслабляться». Ей нужно было выживать, ей нужно было всегда оставаться бдительной — у неё просто не водилось таких понятий, к каким привыкли джедаи в своих безмятежных храмах. Иначе она вряд ли бы дожила до этого дня, чтобы оказаться здесь. — Разве не видишь? Я пытаюсь!

— Не злись, — миролюбиво отозвался Кэл, но весь его уверенный вид рассыпался от того, как он неловко растёр ладонью шею. — Давай разберёмся. Что… э-э… что тебя успокаивает?

Она посмотрела на него с лёгким скепсисом. Ранкор её раздери, нужно было просто держать язык за зубами и не напрашиваться на весь этот урок медитирования. Она злилась в первую и единственную очередь на себя. На то, что она… _такая_.

— Я… не знаю, — тяжело вздохнула она. — Я об этом не думала.

— Ладно, — кивнул Кэл, пускай выглядел он так же озадаченно. — Попробуем по-другому. Закрой глаза.

Он смотрел на неё внимательно, явно раздумывая над поставленной перед ним задачей. Он воспринял её даже чересчур всерьёз. Меррин подчинилась, хотя чувствовала себя неловко под таким пристальным вниманием. С закрытыми глазами ей стало совсем… глупо. Быстро вскипевшая злость улетучилась, оставив одну неуверенность.

— Первое — осознание своих мыслей, — спокойно произнёс Кэл. — Обрати внимание на то, о чём ты думаешь. Как будто смотришь на… — он запнулся, но быстро нашёлся: — на облака. Посмотри на одну мысль, потом посмотри на следующую. Тебе нужно только заметить их, ничего больше.

_Ты очень мило стараешься_ , подумала Меррин и едва не хмыкнула. Заметить-то она заметила, не так уж и сложно. _Из тебя вышел бы отличный учитель, или как там у вас, джедаев, заведено._

Кэл помолчал, давая ей время рассмотреть весь её мысленный небосклон. Он наверняка улыбался, почему-то решила Меррин. Он просто должен был сейчас улыбаться.

— Второе, — продолжил он, и его голос и впрямь прозвучал заметно теплее, — осознание своего тела. Отметь, как ты сидишь. Дыши с полным осознанием своего дыхания. Обрати внимание на каждый участок своего тела.

Ноги затекли просто немилосердно, ещё и спина начинала болеть, верно, от непривычки. Дышать в полном внимании оказалось даже приятно, так определённо стоит делать почаще. Меррин поджала губы, с удивлением отмечая, сколько для этого потребовалось мышц. В солнечном сплетении было щекотно. Пожалуй, это было похоже на то, что можно было назвать «чувствовать взгляд кожей». Кэл же наверняка внимательно смотрел на неё. О, в щеках стало жарче.

— Третье — осознание настоящего момента, — произнёс он позже. — Обрати внимание на своё окружение, тактильные ощущения, температуру воздуха, — он помедлил. — Почувствуй, что происходит вокруг тебя прямо сейчас. Не шевелись.

Она просто _знает_ , что происходит, с досадой подумалось Меррин. Да, пол едва-едва дрожит под ногами из-за вибрации двигателя, потому что сейчас «Богомол» стремительно летит сквозь гиперпространство на какой-то невообразимой скорости выше света. Гриз, конечно, сидит за штурвалом в кабине пилота, причитая себе под нос, и Цере наверняка над ним добродушно посмеивается. У панели подзаряжает свои батареи BD-1, чем доводит до крайнего любопытства прибившегося на борт боглика. Да, ещё активно, пусть и невидимо для глаз прорастают семена в их импровизированном террариуме. Ну и, конечно, Кэл сидит рядом и смотрит, следит за тем, чтобы она научилась медитировать правильно.

Температура воздуха, спохватилась Меррин. Ей было… тепло.

— Наконец, — сказал Кэл, — осознание Силы. Почувствуй, что пронизывает твои мысли и тело и что связывает их с окружением. Ощути Силу на кончиках своих пальцев; в своей крови; в воздухе, который ты вдыхаешь. Обрати внимание на своё прошлое и настоящее; сфокусируйся на том, что ждёт тебя в будущем. Иногда ты сможешь даже _увидеть_ … — Кэл глубоко выдохнул, помолчал. — Впитай всё, что ты ощущаешь. Сила вокруг тебя, и ты едина с Силой. Отметь, как она влияет на тебя; как ты можешь на неё повлиять. _Используй_ её.

Меррин снова медленно вдохнула полной грудью. Ладно, то, о чём говорил Кэл, было не так уж и ново. Она могла расслабляться _так_.

Представив, как с помощью Силы поднимает в воздух подушку с койки, она уже чувствовала её передвижение, видела это, не открывая глаз. Жаль, представить, как обнимать Кэла, и в самом деле его обнять — две совершенно разные вещи.

Подушка безвольно плюхнулась на пол, потеряв её внимание, и Меррин открыла глаза. Кэл смотрел на неё с улыбкой.

— Ну вот, — произнёс он. — Это и значит медитировать.

Меррин нахмурилась.

— Вот это и… всё? — не поверила она. — Так _просто_?

— Просто, если знаешь, что ты делаешь, — он почесал затылок. — Но всегда можно попытаться заглянуть глубже. Для этого остаётся только практиковаться.

Меррин закусила губу, размышляя. Ей хотелось бы снова напроситься в его компанию, но, наверное, она будет только ему мешать. В этот раз уж точно ведь помешала.

— Мы и дальше можем медитировать вместе, — предложил Кэл.

Настроение резко улучшилось, заставляя её широко улыбнуться.

— Это было бы здорово, — смущённо отозвалась Меррин.

Нет, всё-таки учиться медитировать того определённо стоило.


End file.
